1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a computer program product, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, networking of image forming apparatuses, such as printers and multifunction printers (MFP), has been rapidly developing. Operators can instruct printing of image data or the like to an image forming apparatus from a client terminal networked to the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus has been developed that has a sheet-size decision table that makes the sheet sizes of print sheets correspond to the orientations (directions) of the print sheets and image sizes (width, height, resolution) of the image data printable on the print sheets. By referring to the sheet-size decision table, the image forming apparatus selects a sheet size corresponding to the image size of image data whose printing is instructed from client terminals, and prints the image data on the print sheet of the sheet size selected. However, a problem occurs when a client terminal instruct printing of image data of an image size that is not available in the sheet-size decision table.